Sans se retourner
by Fatal Temptation
Summary: Clarke s'en va, mais elle regrette son choix, qui fait tant de mal à ses camarades des 100, et en particulier à Bellamy... One-Shot Bellarke, post 2x16, parce que j'ai quand même été assez déçue par cette fin, même si j'adooooore la série... :-(


**Je me lance dans un nouveau fandom,** ** _The 100_** **, donc voici un petit OS sur le couple de Bellamy Blake et Clarke Griffin (tout simplement parce que je les adooooore ces deux-là !).**

 **Disclaimer** **: Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, ils sont la propriété du producteur de la série.**

* * *

 **SANS SE RETOURNER**

 _PDV de Clarke :_

Je dis à Monty, aussi délicatement que possible :

\- Monty, écoute... Je ne rentre pas.

\- Quoi ? Mais pourquoi ?

\- Tu sais aussi bien que moi pourquoi.

Je n'aime pas ça, que mon ton soit aussi vide alors que je parle à l'un de mes plus proches amis.

\- Clarke, t'es notre leader à nous les 100, tu le sais ça, non ? Alors tu ne peux pas...

\- Bellamy est aussi votre leader, et je suis sûre qu'il s'en sortira très bien dans cette tâche.

Je jette un petit coup d'œil dans la direction de celui-ci, et ferme les yeux avant d'étreindre mon ami et de lui chuchoter :

\- Au revoir Monty.

Il me regarde pendant quelques longues secondes avant de hocher la tête et d'esquisser un sourire triste. Et il s'en va, sans un mot de plus. Je pense que c'est bien, parce que sans cela, j'aurais peut-être craqué. J'ai fait mon choix, mais il n'empêche qu'il m'en coûte de l'avoir fait. Je vais perdre mes amis les plus proches. Je réalise enfin combien cela va être difficile.

Et en voyant l'air suspicieux de Bellamy quand il s'approche de moi, je suis persuadée que ce ne le sera pas que pour moi.

* * *

 _PDV de Bellamy :_

En voyant Clarke enlacer Monty, je sais qu'il se passe un truc pas net. Bon, certes, c'est son ami, mais... Et lorsqu'il vient vers moi et que je le vois esquisser un sourire contrit dans ma direction, je sais que j'ai vu juste. Y'a un truc vraiment louche là...

Alors je me dirige vers ma princesse aux cheveux blonds et aux yeux bleus, et je lui dis d'un ton calme (contrairement au tumulte de sentiments que j'ai à l'intérieur de moi) :

\- Je pense qu'après tout ça, on mérite bien un verre.

\- Alors prends-en un pour moi, d'accord ?

Je tourne la tête vers elle et lance d'un ton d'un coup plus désespéré :

\- Eh, Clarke... Si on arrive à surmonter ce qui s'est passé au Mont Weather...

Elle ne me laisse pas finir, elle me coupe en plein milieu de ma phrase :

\- Je ne rentre pas, Bellamy.

Et voilà ! C'est comme une bombe qui m'explose à la figure. Ça fait mal, plus que je ne pouvais l'imaginer, même si au fond je m'y attendais.

\- Écoute, si tu as besoin d'être pardonnée, je le fais pour toi. Tu es pardonnée !

La fin de ma phrase sonne un peu comme étant hystérique, je le sais et je n'en reviens pas. Comment ma princesse a-t-elle pu prendre autant de place dans ma vie, en finalement si peu de temps ? Si je devais choisir entre elle et Octavia, je choisirais Octavia, tout simplement parce que c'est ma sœur, mais je pense que je ne m'en remettrai jamais vraiment.

\- Ce n'est pas ça, Bellamy ! C'est juste que voir leurs visages chaque jour, ça ne va que me faire me rappeler ce que j'ai dû faire pour pouvoir les ramener ici !

\- Non, Clarke ! Ce qu' _on_ a fait ! Tu n'as pas à traverser ça toute seule !

Maintenant, on est tous les deux en colère. Non, en fait on n'est pas en colère, on est simplement... désespérés.

\- S'il-te-plaît, rentre, Clarke...

Je la supplie. Par pitié, s'il-vous-plaît, faîtes qu'elle rentre avec moi... S'il-vous-plaît...

* * *

 _PDV de Clarke :_

Bellamy a l'air si... désespéré. Mais je sais qu'il s'en remettra. Pour ce qui est de moi, je n'en suis pas aussi sûre. Je vais tous les laisser, je vais m'en aller...

Sa supplique me met les larmes aux yeux, mais je ne veux pas qu'il le voit, alors je regarde ma mère, allongée sur le sol. Je suis persuadée que Marcus l'aidera à surmonter ma disparition si soudaine.

Lorsque toutes mes larmes ont disparu, je me tourne vers lui et m'explique du mieux que je peux :

\- Je supporte ça pour qu'ils n'aient pas à le faire.

Étonnamment, il paraît comprendre et hoche la tête. Sauf que ses yeux sont remplis de larmes.

\- Et... (Il se tait l'espace de quelques instants, il a l'air de vouloir se reprendre, il prend une grande inspiration.) Où est-ce que tu vas aller ?

Je réalise seulement alors que j'en ai aucune idée.

\- Je ne sais pas, Bell', je ne sais pas...

Puis je me rends compte du surnom que je viens de laisser échapper. Bell'... Non mais qu'est-ce qui m'a pris ? Je baisse la tête, mortifiée, et me mords les lèvres.

Je sens alors des bras m'entourer - _ses_ bras - et je me laisse aller. Je pleure en silence, en la mémoire de tous ceux que j'ai tués et pour tous ceux que je vais perdre.

Je me recule après ce qui me semble être des heures et esquisse un sourire triste :

\- Peut-être que l'on se reverra, Bellamy.

Il hoche la tête et me répond, comme s'il était mon écho :

\- Peut-être qu'on se reverra, Clarke.

Je lui tourne le dos, mais avant, je vois une toute petite larme couler le long de sa joue. Je prends une grande inspiration et au moment où je m'en vais...

* * *

 _PDV de Bellamy :_

Je la vois se retourner et je laisse une de mes larmes couler. Et je ne sais pas ce qu'il me prend, mais lorsqu'elle part, je la retiens et je l'attire vers moi. Et je l'embrasse. Parce que c'est ça ma façon à moi de faire ressortir ce tourbillon d'émotions qui est à l'intérieur de moi.

Je laisse tout simplement mes lèvres posées sur les siennes, et ce n'est pas moi qui approfondit le baiser, c'est elle. C'est vrai que, avec elle, j'aurais bien rêvé d'une autre scène pour un premier baiser, mais tout au fond de moi, j'ai peur. J'ai peur de ne peut-être plus jamais la revoir. Alors c'est sans doute pour cela que je le fait quand même.

Je la relâche après un court moment - _trop_ court, même, selon moi -, et elle me sourit avant de s'éloigner. Pour de bon cette fois.

J'entends quelqu'un s'approcher de moi et je me tourne vers cette personne. Ma sœur. Octavia.

\- Tu ne lui as pas dit que tu l'aimais, hein ? me demande-t-elle d'un ton anormalement doux de sa part.

\- Non.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Elle avait pas besoin de le savoir. Elle est juste partie. Sans se retourner. Pas une seule fois.

Je laisse un peu de mon amertume transparaître dans cette dernière phrase. De toute façon, il n'y a que ma sœur qui puisse m'entendre, Clarke est déjà loin, presque au niveau de la lisière de la forêt, et tous les autres sont encore dans le camp Jaha.

\- Faut que tu la comprenne, Bell'. Ça fait trop mal, des retours en arrière, parfois, si courts soient-ils.

Je me contente de hocher la tête et je m'en vais. Sans me retourner. J'entends simplement ma sœur dire, tout doucement :

\- Moi aussi je lui pardonne. Je crois qu'on lui pardonne tous.

Je ne m'arrête pas. Maintenant, il est temps pour moi de reprendre plus ou moins les rênes des 100 restants.

* * *

 **Bon, voilà, ce One-Shot est fini, j'espère qu'il vous aura plu. Sachant que c'est la toute première fois que j'écris sur _The 100_ est-ce que je m'en suis bien sortie ?**

 **Merci à tous d'avoir lu, et vous pouvez laisser des avis positifs comme négatifs, pour me dire ce qui vous a plu ou non... ;)**


End file.
